The present embodiments relate to an x-ray system (facility).
EP 0 220 501 B1 discloses an x-ray system that has adjustment device for adjusting different system components. The adjustment device may be robot arms. In addition to an x-ray tube and an image recording system, a patient support is also be adjusted with the robot arm. The x-ray system known from EP 0 220 501 B1 requires a lot of space.
C-arm x-ray devices represent a widespread type of x-ray devices. The C-arm may support an x-ray source and an assigned detector. DE 102 15 987 A1 discloses that the C-arm may be coupled in a moveable fashion to a moveable unit. DE 10 2006 028 326 A1 and in DE 10 2006 041 033 A1 discloses using an articulated arm robot to control a C-arm of an x-ray system. The robot arm allows the x-ray source and the x-ray detector to be moved on a defined path around the patient.
C-arm x-ray devices are typically designed for the flexible, but static production of projection recordings. Computed tomography devices operating with x-ray radiation sources circulating about an axis or rotation along a circumferential ring are used to generate cross-sectional image recordings, as disclosed in DE 10 2006 029 198 A1. In subareas, computed tomography devices can be replaced by C-arm x-ray devices including an extended functional scope, which can generate cross-sectional images with 10 mm thick layers. Reference is made to the press release by Siemens AG dated Feb. 28, 2005 entitled “Europapremiere beim ECR: Angiographische C-Bogen-Systeme von Siemens generieren CT-ähnliche Schnittbilder” [European premiere with ECR: angiographic C-arm systems by Siemens generate CT-like cross-sectional images] (http://www.forum-deutsche-medizintechnik.de/mediletter/archiv/2005—2/siemens—2.php). The C-arm systems operating using flat-panel detector technology and introduced in the press release are provided for use during an intervention, for example, a neuroradiological, abdominal, or oncological intervention. The C-arm systems display high-contrast image contents and allow for soft tissue differentiations. Cross-sectional images are generated from image sequences, which were obtained with a recording system that can be displaced along a trajectory. The reconstruction quality does not achieve the quality that can be obtained using a computed tomography device. In addition, no complete rotation of the image recording system is possible.